


commit to memory

by Spring_Emerald



Series: it's only words [11]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Haikyuu Fighter AU, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M, Referenced death and destruction, Sad with a Happy Ending, Violence, sort of i guess....
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-03-22 15:06:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13766712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spring_Emerald/pseuds/Spring_Emerald
Summary: Sawamura knows Kuroo. He just doesn't remember him right now.-----Chapter 2 - KuroDai Weekend 2018 Day 1: Getting sick/injured.Inside a dim, damp cave, he feels he’s regained a part of himself.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by **awzelles** over at tumblr for the ship+word writing meme.  
>  KuroDai + 'wrapping'
> 
> I found this word quite challenging though, but I managed. 
> 
> This story is set in Haikyuu Fighter universe, and features an amnesiac!Daichi. So… yeah. Please enjoy! :D

Being tied up and kept in a prison is a novel experience for him.

Ever since he’s been made the leader of _Karasunou_ , been made to lead the most notorious group of underground fighters and earning a terrifying reputation as The Crow, Sawamura had never once found himself at the disadvantaged side of things. His name and the organization’s name alone could incite fear. Those who would dare trespass their den and challenge them is always immediately dealt with and is given a lesson they wouldn’t forget, granted they survived getting out of there in the first place.

But the group that attacked them and had eventually caused their downfall, admittedly had the element of surprise, giving them the upper hand in having successfully overwhelming _Karasunou_. Sawamura had to admit, albeit grudgingly, that he’d been outsmarted as well. However, this thought only served to give him more motivation to take those two upstarts down. He remembers them, they’re remarkable enough. He’ll show them that The Crow isn’t to be messed with, although in order to do that, he needs to get out his prison cell first.

His captor appears to be really smart too. They have blindfolded him, obviously aware of his power and usual choice of attack, although he doubts that he can activate it in the state that he is in. The energy draining shackles tying his hands, and his legs together, is doing an effective job of making him feel unusually tired and utterly weak. It doesn’t help that he has a big gash on his leg which he got from narrowly avoiding a wind blade attack.

In his indefinite state of powerlessness and blindness, he had to rely on his other senses to make sense of his surroundings. Which led him to believe that it wasn’t the Interpol that caught him, but someone else. The first clue is his prison cell, which doesn’t feel like what an Interpol cell should be, unless they have elected to keep their prisoners in a cave. He knows for a fact that the Interpol has a hi-tech prison facility, although the advanced cuffs did make him reconsider.

But the soft soil and its damp smell had been his holding place, the wind carrying the sound of nature outside and the smell of smoke and crackling of torch fire from his both sides, had been his companions for the last few days he’s been kept here. He actually has no idea how long it’s been, with him practically blind, he’s unaware of the passage of time.

Sawamura’s ear twitches, picking up the light, now becoming familiar footsteps, coming from the entrance of the cave. Speaking of companion… this has been his second clue. There seems to be only one person guarding him and bringing him food.

Sawamura’s committed to memory the sounds of his footsteps and so far, he’s yet to hear a different one.

“I’m sorry, I’m late,” his guard says. He has a low voice, but no deeper than Sawamura’s. It also possess a teasing, mischievous quality to it, as Sawamura finds out, when he’d kept making provocative comments, trying to get a reaction from his captive, although Sawamura’s yet to take the bait and speak to him.

He had soon given up on having a normal conversation with Sawamura, foregoing his teasing and only talking to him when he’s telling him about the food he has prepared and when he’s instructing Sawamura as he feeds him, or when he’s assisting him during the few times he had to relieve himself.

Sawamura hears the telltale sounds of chopping and mixing, and soon the simmering of whatever is being cooked, the delicious smell of it wafting in the air, taking over the usual earthy smell, even just for a moment.

His stomach growls and he senses his companion stop, before he hears a soft chuckle.

“It’s going to take a while, sorry,” he apologizes, closer than Sawamura had expected.

He feels a hands on his injured leg and flinches, instinctively pulling his leg away in surprise.

“Ah, sorry. I need to change it,” he gently puts a hand on Sawamura’s ankle, but he just pulls it away again.

His guard sighs. “Please… it hasn’t been changed since we got here. I won’t do anything else, trust me.”

Sawamura’s taken aback by the worry in his tone. He was able to tend to his injury before because he had been delirious with fever, too out of it to reject him. However, it’s yet to be treated medically and not just smothered with healing salve and covered with herbal leaves.

Trusting his captor is still a tall order, something Sawamra’s pride wouldn’t let him do just yet. But then again, if he had planned on harming Sawamura, he wouldn’t be alive or wouldn’t be treated respectfully, all things considered.

Sawamura takes a deep breath of his own. “I want to see you do it.” His voice sounds foreign, even to his own ears. Deeper and raspier due to being unused for a while.

“…What?” His guard didn’t hide his surprise, taken aback that Sawamura finally spoke to him.

Sawamura swallows first before tilting his chin defiantly towards the direction of his companion. “Take off my blindfold. I want to see you do it.”

He senses his companion hesitate, weighing the odds of Sawamura using his ability to hurt him. He soon sighs, coming to a decision.

“Alright,” he says softly. “I know you won’t hurt me. I trust you.” He shuffles closer and Sawamura wills himself to remain steady as he felt warm hands brush lightly against his ears on its way to the back of his head. He lowers his head as the knot loosens and the cover falls on his lap.

Sawamura slowly blinks his eyes open, keeping it squinted at the first sight of light after a few days of complete darkness. He blinks, until his vision clears and his eyes get used to seeing light again. He raises his head to look at his captor.

The first thing he notice is the wild black hair, pointing in different directions, some of it covering half of his face. The firelight is casting his eye a color of molten gold and giving his sharp features a warm reflection.

Sawamura stares at him, unable to place where the sudden feeling of familiarity is coming from.

“I know I’m a looker,” his guard quips with small teasing smile. “But _now_ may I change the dressing of your wound?” Sawamura doesn’t say anything and just nods stiffly.

Sawamura watches as his guard gingerly lifts his legs up and pulls it closer, careful not to jostle him too much.

“I’m sorry it took me while to find some materials and medicine. The salve I specifically asked for took a while to make,” he says, cutting off the twines holding the leaves. He sends Sawamura an apologetic look, when he hissed as he took off the leaf bandage.

Sawamura clears his throat and asks “What’s your name?” He mostly did it to distract himself from the sting of uncovering the wound, but also, he’s tired of only referring to the other guy as his guard or captor or whatever.

He pauses on cleaning Sawamura’s wound and looks at him, lips set straight in what Sawamura thinks is a mixed expression of sadness and disappointment.

“I’m Kuroo Tetsurou,” he replies, before focusing on his task again. Sawamura repeats the name mentally, feeling yet another surge of familiarity. He watch Kuroo work in relative silence, holding off any sound of pain or discomfort as to not alarm him. It is only when Kuroo is carefully wrapping fresh bandage around his leg did he realize that not once did he think about trying to use his powers to zap Kuroo right there and then.

He looks down at his lap and holds the blindfold. Kuroo’s not going to cover his eyes again, is he?

“I’m not going to blindfold you,” Kuroo says, as if reading his mind.

Sawamura looks up at him, suspiciously. “Why?”

“I trust you.” Simply shrugging as he puts back the medical supplies inside a small bag. “And I missed your eyes. They’re still lovely.”

Sawamura is taken aback. What? “That’s stupid.”

“Why?”

Sawamura sets his jaw, dismissing the confusion. “I don’t know you.” He says decisively, ignoring the flash of hurt in Kuroo’s eyes. “But I know very well how much my reputation precedes me. Trusting me is not a wise decision.” He doesn’t dare acknowledge what Kuroo had said about his eyes.

“I know.” Kuroo nods at him. “But I’ve always been stupid when it comes to you, Daichi.” The way he called Sawamura, the name he used was said with unabashed affection.

Sawamura frowns. What is Kuroo talking about?

“I don’t know who that is, but that’s not my name.” Since he woke up, his Master had taken to calling him ‘Crow’, and discouraged the rest to use his real name. Only when his Master has left, and it’s just him and Shimizu most of the time, that he’d been called by Sawamura.

Kuroo looks at him with something akin to sadness. “It is. It’s your given name. And you know me too. You just don’t remember it, remember _me_ , right now.” He brushes his fingers on Sawamura’s cheeks. He clenches it when Sawamura moves away from it.

“I don’t know what they did to you, Daichi,” he says, looking seriously at him, “But I will help you remember.”

Sawamura shakes his head, but Kuroo catches his face and keeps it steady between his hands. “It’s because I left you before that this happened. I promise that I will never leave you again.”

Sawamura is certain that he doesn’t know Kuroo. He’s certain that he shouldn’t trust him, because it’s not something that he do. But looking into Kuroo’s golden eyes, swayed by his soft smile and anchored by his warm hands, he finds himself believing in him, more than on anything he’s ever known.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inside a dim, damp cave, he feels he’s regained a part of himself. 
> 
> Inside Kuroo’s arms, against his warm body, under his gentle kiss, Daichi regained a part of home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A continuation and fill for **KuroDai Weekend 2018 Round 1 Day 1: Getting sick ~~/~~ injured**.

Kuroo is instantly awake and immediately moves before his mind can wake and catch up, the fighting instincts he had honed for years serving him well as he narrowly avoids the sharp weapon aimed at his neck. He rolls over and is quickly up on his feet, focus sharp as he’s crouched down, arms held strongly and stiffly in front of him.

His attacker takes another swing, more forceful than the previous one.

Kuroo manages to avoid it again, but had miscalculated the distance of the attacker’s reach, and so he was nicked on his cheek. He registers the stinging pain, but doesn’t let it bother him, never lets his focus waver.

He intercepts the next attack, just as his attacker turns, feeling satisfaction at the way his attacker screamed at the contact and tight grip that Kuroo dealt his arms. The weapon dropped from his offenders hand and Kuroo’s quick to kick it away, before kicking the man behind his knees, making him fall on the cave’s damp soil.

He roughly manhandles the man and turns him around, large hands wrapping around his throat. But instead of a stranger, he comes face to face with Daichi.

“Do it!” Daichi demands under him, straining against Kuroo’s hold.

Kuroo’s brain catches up to the current situation and his actions. He looks at his hands wrapped around Daichi’s neck, at his face contorted in anger and his brown eyes swimming with tears in pain.

It’s a more effective wake-up call than any alarm in existence or buckets of ice water.

Kuroo’s eyes widen, hands flying away from Daichi’s neck as if he’d been burned. He hastily backs away from Daichi, looking down on his hands, horrified at how he hurt, how he had been so close to killing the love of his life, the man he vowed to keep safe and protect.

Daichi yells from his position on the ground and it grated on Kuroo’s being. Never mind that he too had almost been killed by Daichi just a few moments ago. Never mind that he’s got a steadily bleeding wound on his cheek to prove it.

“D-Daichi… I’m _so sorry_ ,” he whispers, raking his hands through his hair harshly.

“ _WHY?!”_ Daichi cries out, hands coming down on his face.

“I’m sorry, I wasn’t- I thought you were an enemy. My instincts-” Kuroo rushes to explain to pacify Daichi, his being aching to hold him, but he’s still terrified of what he has done and so he keeps his distance away.

“But _I AM_ an enemy!” Daichi growls, sitting up wildly, hitting his injured leg in the process. Kuroo wince at this, knows that while it’s steadily getting better, it’s still far from being completely healed.

Daichi doesn’t mind this as he angrily pounds on his chest as he screams and continues to cry.

“I am _the_ enemy! Why can’t you see that? Why are you keeping me here? Why are you being kind to me?” He pounds on the ground and Kuroo notice then that he’s still wearing the power-limiting bracelet. It’s also only then that he realizes that Daichi’s not wearing one around his ankles.

Kuroo looks over to where he kicked the weapon and sees the familiar device- broken, it edges jagged and sharp, but recognizable under the fire light.

If Daichi had truly wanted to escape, if Daichi truly had wanted to hurt him, he could’ve taken all his cuffs and zapped Kuroo away with his powers. But he didn’t.

Kuroo looks back at him. Daichi’s slumped on himself, shoulders shaking in a sob, a steady chanting of why’s echoing around the cave.

His hands are gripping the side of his head. He’s been doing that a lot these past few days.

After he’d re-dressed Daichi’s wound a few weeks ago, they had been fine. They’ve reached the base level of communication, with even some of his quips answered by Daichi in his own brand of sarcasm. But since his headache started, he’d become irritable. He always look like he’s in so much pain whenever he does so and Kuroo is beside himself with worry.

Last night had been so bad that Daichi fitfully tossed and turned in his sleep, that Kuroo decided to sleep beside him and cuddled him, wrapping his arms around Daichi’s body, hoping to provide him some comfort.

In his sleep, he’s honest. Daichi doesn’t wake at Kuroo’s presence but he stops squirming, and the crease on his forehead clears after Kuroo’s laid a gentle kiss on top of it.

But Daichi awake is stubborn as he remembers, more so than before much to his frustration. He just brushes off Kuroo’s concern with anger. Or worse, he ignores Kuroo, which is something that this Daichi is good at, and something that Kuroo can’t take after getting some glimpses of past Daichi.

He can’t take it now that he sees that he’s getting through whatever is blocking Daichi’s memories. He’s holding unto hope now and he won’t let it go.

And he won’t let Daichi break on him.

 “You are not the enemy, Daichi.” Kuroo says steadily. He takes courage and moves closer, slowly, in case Daichi lashes out again. “You will never be the enemy.”

“Stop it.”

“You’re a victim as much as the rest of us are,” Kuroo continues, gradually getting nearer.

“Stop it. I’m not.”

“And even if you were the enemy, that won’t make me stop protecting you.”

Daichi shakes his head, swatting the idea away as harshly as he could.

“That won’t make me stop trying to get you to remember your life before all this happened.” Kuroo’s in front of him now, and with gentle hands, he takes both of Daichi’s wrist. He’s shaking but he lets Kuroo pull his hands away.

Kuroo laces their fingers together and bumps his forehead on Daichi’s. “That won’t make me stop loving you,” he says softly, tearfully. The hitch of his voice; his sincerity got to Daichi.

He sobs. He doesn’t know this man. At least that’s what his brain is telling him. But the ache in his chest, the one threatening to break down his ribcage the longer he’s with Kuroo, is saying otherwise.

When he woke up and found himself wrapped around his arms, his first thought was peace. The emotion that bloomed on his chest was familiarity and something he would call love. It’s why he closed his eyes again, ready to fall back to sleep. Because despite what how he’s been acting, being near Kuroo seems to take the growing guilt and pain away.

But disjointed images, a quick montage of sepia-tinted memories assaulted his mind.

Two children. A boy and a girl, running around. Two men, a tall bulky one and a pretty one, looking over them. They’re laughing, they’re happy.

They’re family.

An old thin man, but with a face so stern, joined by another old man, but shorter, sly.

A dojo. A mat. A fight… or not. Not when he’s lying on his back, and a man over him. Heated kissing, playful nips.

Whispered promises and tearful goodbyes.

Then fire. Large looming fire, eating up the houses in the village, leaving charred bodies of men, women, old and young at its wake.

Blood, splattered across the ground. Splattered on himself.

Yelling. He can’t let any more blood spill. Running. Hasty goodbyes.

Fighting. And losing.

Needles, tubes, wires… winding around a vast room, winding around his body. Lake of sweat on cold steel bed. Fried nerve endings, firing laser eyes.

Screaming.

Pain.

More pain.

Endless screaming.

Deep breath.

Golden eyes.

Kuroo.

_Tetsurou_.

When he opens his eyes, he’s expecting it to shoot lasers and level the cave, but instead, the power, the adrenaline turned inward, the warring identities fought in confusion.

Sawamura.

Daichi.

The Crow.

Sawamura. _Daichi._

In confusion, it lashed out.

In pain, it cries.

“I don’t know who I am anymore,” he sobs, helplessly.

Kuroo gathers him in his arms and embraces him tightly. “I’m here,” he whispers in Daichi’s ear. “I’m here, Daichi. And I know you.”

And somehow, those words are enough. Inside a dim, damp cave, he feels he’s regained a part of himself. 

Inside Kuroo’s arms, against his warm body, under his gentle kiss, Daichi regained a part of home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! :)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you very much for reading! :D


End file.
